There is a server virtualization technique as a technique for efficiently operating storage resources and facilitating management. As the server virtualization technique, for example, there is a so-called software-based server virtualization technique. In the technique, a special virtualization program is run on an actual host computer. The virtualization program constructs, on the actual host computer, a virtual computer having components, the number of components, and a processing ability different from those of the actual host computer. With the technique, an IT administrator can perform management using a necessary calculation processing ability by only a necessary amount without being aware of the components, the number of components, the processing ability, and the like of the actual host computer.
On the other hand, according to the development of outsourcing in these years, company systems are aggregated in a data center. As a result, it is necessary to set a large number of virtual computers in a state in which the virtual computers can be instantly used. As a technique for realizing this, there is a technique for pooling IP (Internet Protocol) addresses and MAC (Media Access Control) addresses and allocating the addresses when a virtual computer is created anew. It is possible to prevent the addresses from being redundantly allocated by managing a status in which the addresses are allocated to the virtual computers.
Patent Literature 1 describes, as an example of a technique for managing a virtual computer, a method of checking in advance a storage extent necessary in creating a virtual computer.
Patent Literature 2 describes a method of sharing information concerning addresses secured by physical machines to prevent addresses from being redundantly allocated.